oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Eona Sylvari
"I have come that they may have life more abundantly." History Born in the year 861, Eona is the child of an unnamed half-drow mother and equally mysterious gold dragon father. Detecting her unique bloodline she was freely given away by her mother to the House of Zha. Within the care of the druids of An'doril; Eona was afforded a generous life. Growing up she longed for the day her draconic blood would prove true allowing her to soar above the forest and bath the air in flame. To this day her greatest disappointment would be that this never came to pass. Even still she found a passion for herbalism and healing others through more mundane means. In her one sixty-third year Eona married Arlyn Sylvari. In her eyes Arlyn was a true half-dragon with scales of burnished brass and wings large enough to carry her on the winds as she'd longed for. Eona's greatest pride is the family they made and her fondest memory the day they saw the last of them off into the world. With the outbreak of the third orc war Eona and Arlyn left the Forest of Zha'danell for the first time. For nearly a year she waded through blood and horror, while Arlyn fought for peace on the side of Haven. The day he was slain nearly destroyed her, if not for the return of her children. Rather than taking her home, along with Arlyn's body they ventured deep into forest seeking out Eona's wisest mentor at The Great Tree. When she was young the Great Wyrm taught her what she would have become had her heritage ever truly awoken. Now that she was old he taught her how to grieve. When the war ended Eona heard tales of a new land the various champions were headed off to; and took it as an opportunity to move on with the few years she had left. A son accompanied her to Shengming de Yaolan where she took up work as apothecary in Sanctuary. When the Thii plague struck she did not hesitate to join Healers without Borders working tirelessly to aid where she could. Present Day The death of Arryn seems to have stirred more than one diety's interest in the matters of Sheng and Oustomia. While a seed fell in the The Glade of Aer'drasil a spark awoke in Eona. She has since found pearlescent scales where there was once vulnerable skin, and her abilities to heal have transcended the limitations of salves and bandages. Physical Description Eona's body has worn with time as all mortals do, though what strength there was in her blood kept her appearance youthful as a true elf. In her early years she was quite physically capable, another gift from her father, and one that keeps her hovering just above the feebleness her children believe her to hide. When dressing Eona favors bleached robes, though given the nature of her work is more often in clothing better suited for gathering outdoors, or mending the injured. With the awakening of abilities she'd long since given up on; her appearance is prone to change daily with new scales, small horns, and other menacing sharp features. Personality Eona is currently dealing with the awkwardness of a second puberty in what should have been her golden years. Mentioning this is one of the few things that is likely to rile her. Otherwise Eona takes a motherly approach to most she meets, as is the nature of her draconic blood. Tending to the needs of others is her first priority, doing so wisely is her second. Understanding that death is the natural way of things rather than the healing she can provide can stay her will stay her hand should she deem it is right to. Though it was an orc that killed her beloved she does her best to refrain from passing judgment based on all except actions. Her compassion extends to the wild as much as the civilized. One can not avoid such an appreciation for nature when raised by druids. This empathy does of course have it's drawbacks. Since Arlyn's death Eona has been too trusting of other's motives and intentions. Of course she knows this, yet acts as she wants anyway. Relations * Eona is member of Healers without Borders * Her children, who visit often always keeping tabs on her well being as they fear her time is short. * The blind Great Wyrm renewal dragon that resides within the Forest of Zha'danell, and the House of Zha * Arryn, though they've never met Eona has heard of her. In recent days shes learned all that she could of the druidess with the knowledge that her passing has some connection to Eona's own awakening. Despite having her share of petty squabbles, Eona has no true enemies that she knows of. Goals Eona currently seeks to fulfill the obscure purpose Dalenydra has set for her. Though it seems she has been doing so all her life, the gifts shes been given are guiding her back into direct conflicts. Category:Fallen Characters